


what if

by kikilove



Category: sleepy hollow/Artemis fowl/mediator/castle
Genre: Emotional, Forgiveness, Humor, Love, a little fun;-), funny people, high life - Freeform, read it please - Freeform, shitloads of it, very original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikilove/pseuds/kikilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've ever seen or read two or more of these,then u will enjoy.the first chapter is a little less exciting than the future ones,but only because I have to bring together so many characters.its hard to explain,but it will be good.Basically au,but read to find out more!:-) multiple povs</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if

**Author's Note:**

> Review,comment,and plz give constructive criticism!

All Artemis could remember was being at his mansion with Holly when he felt a sharp pain on his head,and he faded to blackness.

 

 

He awoke in an unfamiliar house,with Holly right next to him,looking just as confused than he.He hadn't had a chance to memorize any escape routes before a familiar voice said,"Hey,buddy!"

He looked up at her face,with her light golden brown skin,and light brown eyes,and immediately recognized her,it was his old friend Aurora from when he lived in America.

He wanted to hug her and say he missed her,but he couldn't stop pretending to be the proper,anti social genius Holly knew,that would completely blow his cover.

So instead he opted for a,"What do you want with us,"as if he didn't know.After he left America and discovered the fairy People,he promised Aurora that he would stay connected.Yet it had been about 6 years,and he had only kept in touch for the first 2.

She raised an eyebrow,"Are you really about to make me deal with that bullshit?"

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are referring to."

She blinked twice and looked skyward,"Please God don't give me strength,because if I get any more,good old Art here will not live to see another day."

Art.He flinched at the sound of his old nickname,and Holly noticed the change of his demeanor,and looked at him strangely.

"What is the meaning of your threats?"

"Bruh,don't make me punch you in the throat,you know EXACTLY why I'm like this,"she said,tapping her foot.

Artemis just fixed her with a blank stare,did she really expect him to break character in front of Holly. He just sighed and leaned against the wall he and Holly were seated in front of.

Aurora proceeded to call down the rest of their old clique;Susannah,Jenny mills,Abbie mills,Isaiah, Deon,Austin,and some other names he didn't recognize.

Oh,hell,he thought,if she does this,I might just break.

As they came down,they all smiled and laughed at how their old friend had turned out.Aurora was wearing the smuggest smile he has ever seen,himself included.

"So,are you going to just give us what we all want?"she started,"Because I'm not against keeping holly here,and you know my house has the technology and strength to do it."

She was right,when they were growing up together,she had always had an IQ matching his,which was an accomplishment,even for an adult .They would be able to keep Holly here,without ever even having to guard her.He decided that keeping up his act for Holly wasn't worth it.

He got up and said,"What do you want?"

"Yea,first of all,stop with that fake ass accent,you are not Irish at all."

He sighed and then asked,with his slightly NY tinted accent,"What else?"

She smiled and said,"Your contacts, I know you and holly switched eyes,but the effect was only temporary."

He removed both of his contacts and saw Aurora's smile become more genuine and friendly as she watched his eyes.They turned a variety of colors,from a deep black,to almost white,and every vibrant color in between.

"Go wash the gel out of your hair and change please,"her voice wasn't even half as strong or commanding now,it sounded like a friend asking another friend for a favor.

When he got back,he was wearing dark wash skinny jeans(not too tight), a white v-neck T-shirt,Jordan grapes,and a Hornets snapback.His hair was also black and brown,its natural color,and slightly curly.He saw Aurora brighten with happiness,and he can't help but feel the same brotherly love he felt for her before he left.

"One last thing,"she said,"sing radioactive with me,"she finished,smiling warmly.

He sighed and started the song,and they sang together,perfectly in synch as they were many years ago.After the song,Auroras eyes were filled with tears and he opened his arms to her,"Welcome back,"she said before her body convulsed with years of lonely tears.His protective instincts kicked in,she was like a sister to him.He hugged her tightly,telling her that he wouldn't leave her anymore.When they finally let go,he noticed a weight in ear lobe that he hadn't felt in years:his earring.He laughed slightly,then noticed that everyome was staring behind him.

When he turned around,he saw Holly's eyes,overflowing with tears,and wearing a look that screamed and emmited betrayal and hurt,but at least no hate.

"Oh fuck,"he said as he smacked his face into his palm.

He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
